Christmas 2007
by shopgirl152
Summary: Not Just a Summer Fling Spinoff. Isabella always thought Summer Still Rocks was touring the Midwest during Christmas 2007. But what she didn't know was that on Christmas Eve, a certain red head came looking for her…and left completely heartbroken. two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Songs Used: **More Than Miles by Brantley Gilbert; Blue Christmas (Glee Cast Version)  
**Story inspired by:** More Than Miles by Brantley Gilbert

* * *

_Day Before Christmas Eve, 2007_

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ferb studied the red head, watching as his brother lay on the couch, listlessly throwing a ball in the air.

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"Go see Gretchen Bro. Only one of us should be alone during the holidays."

"Phin—"

"I'm fine Bro. Really." Phineas sat up. "I…still haven't heard from Isabella, but…it's the holidays. She's probably busy." He sighed. "I'll be fine. Someone needs to stay here and watch the van anyway."

"You could visit Mum and Dad. Or Candace. I don't like leaving you when you're like this."

"Do you love Gretchen?" Ferb nodded. "Then go be with her. I lined up a gig for tonight; I'll be fine." He went to protest, only for the red head to interrupt. "I just need to be alone right now."

The bassist nodded, giving his brother a half hearted thumbs up before exiting the van, shutting the door behind him.

Phineas sighed, lying back down on the couch. He went to toss the ball, only to pause, lifting himself up a little and fishing his phone out the back pocket of his jeans. He dialed the familiar number, taking a deep breath as it rang three times before redirecting to voicemail.

_ Hey guys, it's Izzy! You obviously have my number, so leave a message and I'll call you back when I can! Bye!_

A soft smile crossed his face as the phone beeped. "Hey Izzy, it's Phineas Flynn. Uh, the guy you met in Pensacola. You know, the lead singer of Summer Still Rocks? Anyway, I'm just calling to wish you a Merry Christmas and to say…I miss you. Call me back."

He sighed, pressing the end button before standing up, slowly making his way to the front of the van. "Might as well head to Tennessee." He slid into the driver's seat, retrieving the keys from the glove box before starting the engine, turning the radio up as a song came on.

_Maybe I should take that picture off the dashboard  
__before memory hits the brakes and takes the wheel  
__this time is gonna take some time to heal…__  
_

He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, singing along as he pulled the van out of the parking lot and onto the main road. "Cause I'm on my way to Tennessee, singing Georgia on my mind, chasing what they says a dream, thinking maybe it ain't mine. Cause that girl's in every song I sing, she's in every song I write, and that six string riding in her seat, won't keep me warm tonight." He sighed again, pulling onto the freeway.

_God what am I supposed to do?  
__There's more than miles in my rearview...__  
_

* * *

"Hey Phineas, how's it going?" A man emerged from the bar as he put the van in park and hopped out. "Thanks for coming on such short notice. Most bands don't work the night before Christmas Eve, but—" Hank stopped, looking around. "Hey, ain't there three of you?" He nodded. "Where are they?"

"Well, Ferb went to visit his girlfriend and Buford went to visit _his_ girlfriend, so I'm afraid it's just me tonight."

"Oh hey now, I booked Summer Still Rocks. I mean, I like you fellers well enough, but I paid for the whole package. If I can't get my money's worth, then—"

Phineas held up a hand, forcing a smile. "Don't worry Hank; it may not be the entire band, but I can carry it. Do you have a backup band by any chance?"

"Well, it's just our nightly Happy Hour band. I'm afraid they're none to good, but…well, come in and see for yourself."

The red head followed the man, rubbing his hands down his arms. "Is it always this cold here?"

"Pretty much." Hank held the door open, ushering him inside. "Bit underdressed aren't you?"

"Yeah. I'm terrible at packing for extended trips. You wouldn't happen to have a coat would you?"

"Oh sure. People leave their coats here all the time." Hank disappeared into a back room, emerging seconds later with a warm coat, a pair of fleece lined pants and a hat and scarf. He held up the hat, scarf and pants. "You probably won't need this until ya leave, but best put the coat on." Phineas gave the man a grateful smile as he put the coat on. "Come on; I'll introduce you to the band. Or what passes for a band. Follow me."

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me Finn. This really means a lot."

"Sure man, anytime. But…why are we here again? Not that singing in Tennessee isn't cool or anything, but it's a long way from Lima." Finn sat at the drum set onstage, his foot lightly tapping the drum pedal.

"I'm fulfilling a Christmas wish of mine." Blaine grinned, sitting down at the piano before shuffling the sheet music in his hand. "It has been my dream to play at every piano bar in the U.S."

"Dude, that's awesome. How many have you played in?"

"This is the last one."

"Cool." He paused. "But…when did you play the rest of the states? Cause, that's kind of a lot."

"Here and there. Mostly during summer and spring breaks. Kurt's JetBlue vouchers are good for something. We made vacations out of it."

"That's so cool. So like—"

"Hey Fellers." Hank walked up to them, a man in his early twenties following behind. "There's someone here I'd like ya to meet." He turned to the red head. "This here is Phineas Flynn, lead singer of the band Summer Still Rocks."

"Oh, I think I've heard of you." Blaine stood up, shaking the man's hand. "Looks like you're getting pretty famous."

"Thanks."

"My name's Blaine by the way and this is Finn."

Finn stood up, extending his hand to the red head. "Hey man, good to meet you." He paused, studying him. "Uh, no offense dude, but your head is shaped like a triangle."

"Yeah. I get that a lot."

"Now this here feller has come to sing some Christmas songs. The rest of the band was supposed to be here, but they're out seeing their women." The bar manager smirked. "You know how that is. But he said he's just fine on his own, so do you think you can help him out? I have to tend to the customers, so just start when you're ready."

"Sure thing." Blaine smiled, waiting for Hank to leave before turning back to the red head. "So Phineas, is there something in particular you want to sing? Do you have a set list or anything?"

"No, not officially. But I do have this." He dug around in a jean pocket, pulling a piece of sheet music from it and handing it to the pianist. "Can you play this?"

"Sure, we can play it. But…isn't it a bit of a downer? I mean, I know it's a Christmas classic, but—"

"It's kinda depressing," Finn added.

"Yeah…" The red head shifted from foot to foot. "I'm just…kinda going through a rough time right now. I…don't really want to play anything upbeat. Unless you both want to, then I can fake it, but—"

"We're here for you man." The drummer put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll play it for you and—"

"The rest of the room will be experiencing the holiday blues like you," Blaine added.

Phineas smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

* * *

Blaine stood onstage, lightly tapping the microphone before speaking. "Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. My name is Blaine Anderson and I will be introducing the act for tonight. I know you all came to see Summer Still Rocks, but as many of you know, the holidays can be a busy time of year and as such, there is only one member of Summer Still Rocks joining us tonight. But I'm sure he's the one you mostly came to see, so would you please give it up for Mr. Phineas Flynn, of the band Summer Still Rocks."

Light cheers and clapping went up from the crowd as Blaine sat down at the piano and Phineas walked onstage. He took a quiet breath before addressing the bar. "Hey everyone. Like Blaine said, I'm Phineas Flynn from the band Summer Still Rocks. I know it's already the night before Christmas Eve, so I'm going to slow it down tonight. Hope you like it." He motioned to the pianist behind him, giving a silent count of three before grabbing the microphone stand.

_I'll have a blue Christmas without you  
__I'll be so blue just thinking about you  
__Decorations of red, on a green Christmas tree  
__won't be the same, if you're not here with me…__  
_

* * *

_You'll be doing alright  
__with your Christmas of white…__  
_

Phineas stared out at the crowd, singing the last line of the song. "But I'll have a blue, blue blue blue Christmas." He dipped his head as the song faded out and the sound of applause went up from the crowd.

"Wow man! That was awesome!" Finn gave him a rough thump on the back as he headed backstage. "You're an awesome singer! You should come back to Lima with us; we could use someone like you in glee club."

"I'm actually out of high school."

"But still! Man, your voice would be great!"

"Thanks for the offer, but…I kinda have somewhere to be." He pointed behind him towards the front door of the bar.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "Uhh…"

"Finn, stop pestering him." Blaine shook the red head's hand. "Thanks so much for singing Phineas; it was a pleasure playing for you."

"It was a pleasure singing with you; you guys are good." The red head looked down, shifting from one foot to the other. "Well, I better be going." He went to turn around, only for Blaine to hold out a hand, stopping him.

"I know it's probably not our business, but if you're not going to stay, could you at least tell us what has you so down?"

Phineas sighed. "It's a girl. I…met her three months ago, fell in love, she left to go visit a friend and I haven't heard from her. I keep leaving her voicemail messages, but she won't answer."

"Dude, that's rough." Finn gave him a sympathetic look. "Have you gone after her?"

"What?"

"Have you gone after her? Maybe she uh, lost her phone or something and forgot your number."

He kicked at the ground. "No."

"Why not?" Blaine asked.

"She won't return my calls."

"So? Finn has a point. Maybe she lost her phone or forgot your number. Look, the point is, maybe you need to go find her. Find out exactly what's up. Sometimes it's better to talk to someone face to face." The red head look unsure. "At the very least, keep calling her. And if she still doesn't answer, then go find her. When someone means that much to you, you do whatever it takes to get them back." He patted the red head's shoulder. "Don't give up."

"I'll remember that." Phineas looked between the two men a moment, before turning around. "I really need to get going. Thanks for everything."

"You're very welcome."

"Good luck man." Finn waved as the singer left the bar. He turned to Blaine. "Dude, do you think he'll be alright?"

"God I hope so. He looked really depressed."

* * *

Phineas jogged the short distance from the bar to the van, opening the door and jumping inside right as snow began to fall. He shivered, throwing on the hat and scarf Hank had given him before walking over to the breakfast nook. He took a mug and hot cocoa packet out of the cabinet, turning on the stove and heating up the teakettle.

He sighed, digging the phone out of his back pocket and dialing. The voicemail picked up. "Hey Izzy, it's Phineas. Again. Uh…call me. I really miss the sound of your voice." The red head sighed again as the teakettle whistled. Quickly pouring cocoa into the mug, he sat down on the couch, flipping on the radio.

_Well I'm headed north to what I swore I wanted  
__trying not to buy into my doubts  
__but I just can't keep myself from wonderin—__  
_

He growled, turning it off. "Stupid song." His fingers idly tapped the mug, warming his hands as he took a sip. "Well, might as well drive again; not much else to do." Phineas slowly stood up, dumping the rest of the cocoa in a travel mug before making his way to the front of the van. He sat down, setting the mug in the cup holder before turning on the engine, steering the van back onto the freeway.

_Yeah I've been changing lanes without my mirrors  
__cause everytime I look behind me, I see her—__  
_

He slammed on the brakes, pulling the van onto the side of the freeway. He took a shuddering breath, hands gripping the steering wheel.

_I think I just realized how much I need her_

"Damn." The word came out a whisper as the red head swiped at his eyes. He stared out the window, taking several deep breaths. "I-I can't. It's to hard. It's—" his gaze hardened, a sudden look of determination on his face. "No."

He took his foot off the brake, taking the nearest exit and jumping back on the freeway, going in the opposite direction. "I don't care what it takes; I'm not stopping until I find her."

_Now I know what I'm supposed to do, yeah  
__there's still more than miles in my rear view...__  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Songs Used: **Silent Night; Wherever You Are, Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin soundtrack.

* * *

_Christmas Eve Morning, Pensacola Florida_

"Isabella…Isabella…Isabella…" The red head swore under his breath as he clicked through several web pages. "Why didn't I get her last name?" He sighed, tossing the phone to the side in defeat and lying back down on the couch. "It's pointless. Maybe Buford's right; maybe she doesn't want to talk to me."

_At the very least, keep calling her. And if she still doesn't answer, then go find her. When someone means that much to you, you do whatever it takes to get them back._

He sat up, grabbing the phone and dialing a number. "Yes, I'd like the addresses for all Isabellas living in Pensacola Florida." A pause. "That many huh?" Another pause. "No, I don't know the last name unfortunately. Yes, I'll hold."

* * *

"Okay, let's hope this works." Phineas glanced down at the list in his hand, taking a deep breath before reaching a hand up, knocking on the door. After a few seconds, the door open, revealing a large burly man on the other side. "H-Hi. My name is Phineas and I was wondering if someone by the name of Isabella lived here? You see, I'm trying to find her and—"

"Yo Izzy. Some guy here to see you." The man rubbed his chest, grunting as an older woman came to the door. "Says he's looking for you. Make it quick."

The woman glared at him. "What do you want?"

The red head looked her up and down, studying the wrinkly skin, heavy eye makeup and grey hair. He swallowed. "Sorry. Wrong person." He held out the list. "You wouldn't happen to know where I could find—" the door was slammed in his face. He sighed.

"It's going to be a long day."

* * *

_That night_

"Well, this is the last stop." Phineas looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. "Think I must have hit every place in Pensacola." He took a deep breath, pressing the buzzer outside the apartment complex.

"Hello?"

"Uh, h-hi. My name is Phineas Flynn and I'm looking for someone. I'm not sure if she lives in this building or not, but-"

"What's her name?"

"Isabella." A pause came over the intercom and the red head shifted from foot to foot. He pressed the button again. "Hello?"

"Sorry." A pause. "What does she look like?"

"Long black hair, brown eyes, pretty smile." A soft smile passed his face. "She's about five foot four. Last time I saw her, she was wearing a red sundress."

"You know, that _does_ sound familiar..."

The red head's heart leapt into his throat as a crackle of static came over the line and the voice on the other end could be heard talking to someone.

"Isabella Garcia Shapiro?"

"I think so. I...never really got her last name. We...only just met about three months ago."

"Well, it sounds like the girl you're looking for. Unfortunately, she moved out about a month ago."

His heart sank. "Did she leave a forwarding address?"

"Sorry man. No forwarding address or any other identification. Everything was already gone by the time we moved in."

"Oh."

"Hey, are you alright? You sound like a nice guy and everything. Is there something I could do? My wife and I were just-"

Phineas pressed the button on the intercom, cutting the voice off. "No. I'm good. Thank you very much for the offer." He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. "Have a Merry Christmas."

"You too man. And hey, I hope you find her."

"Me too." The red head released the intercom button before walking back down to the street. He stood on the sidewalk, ears perking up as a Christmas carol filtered out of a nearby church.

_Silent Night  
__holy night  
__all is calm, all is bright  
__round yon virgin Mother and Child..._

He sniffed, angrily swiping at his eyes. "Stupid Christmas." He stuffed his hands in his pockets, walking down to the beach. "What kind of place is seventy-five degrees on Christmas Eve?" He walked along the beach, sitting down on a nearby rock.

The red head sighed, lying down on his back, looking up at the stars.

_Come out moon  
__come out wishing star  
__come out, come out  
__wherever you are_

Phineas sat up, eyes scanning the beach. "I'm out here in the dark, all alone and wide awake, come and find me. I'm empty and I'm cold and my heart's about to break, come and find me." He sighed, flicking a pebble into the surf. "I need you to come here and find me, cause without you I'm totally lost..."

He hopped off the rock, slowly making his way down to the water's edge. He stopped, looking up at the stars.

_I've hung a wish, on every star  
__it hasn't done much good so far  
__I can only dream of you  
__wherever you are_

He squatted down on the sand, gently swishing his hand in the water, watching as ripples formed along the surface. "I'll hear you laugh, I'll see you smile..." the red head smiled into the water as Isabella's face appeared. "I'll be with you, just for awhile. But when the morning comes and the sun begins to rise, I'll lose you." A tear fell.

_Because it's just a dream  
__when I open up my eyes, I will lose you...__  
_

He stood up again, walking up the beach toward the street. "I used to believe in forever, but forever's to good to be true..." he paused outside the van door, looking up at the stars once more. "I've hung a wish, on every star. It hasn't done much good so far..."

He slid open the van door, crawling inside before closing it behind him. He sat on the floor a moment before wearily standing up, making his way into the front of the van. He sat down in the driver's seat and sighed before turning on the engine, turning the vehicle back to Tennessee.

_I don't know what else to do  
__except to try to dream of you  
__and wonder, if you're dreaming too  
__wherever you are_

* * *

_Christmas Day, Nashville Tennessee_

"Hey Bro." Phineas looked up, absently strumming his guitar as the van door slid open and three suitcases appeared before Ferb climbed inside.

His brother walked over, studying him. "You're looking…haggard." He sighed. "What happened while I was gone?"

"Nothing. I had a gig at a bar the night you left, met two nice guys who filled in on piano and drums for me, came back here and…" he paused for a minute. "Nothing. By the way, how did you find me out in Nashville?"

Ferb smirked, holding up his phone. "Gps tracking system. In case of emergencies."

"Oh." He looked up, meeting his brother's eyes before glancing away for a brief moment, plucking a random guitar string.

"What really happened while I was gone?"

"I went to Pensacola." His brother's eyes widened as he sat down. "I went looking for Isabella. I keep leaving her voicemails and she doesn't return them. I figured…something had to be wrong."

"Did you find her?"

"Kind of." Ferb raised a brow and he elaborated. "I found her apartment complex, but…" he swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. "She moved." His voice was barely a whisper. "She moved Bro; there was no forwarding address."

The bassist shot his brother a look of sympathy, placing a hand on the red head's shoulder.

"And now—" his voice cracked. "I-I don't know what to do. I-I can't handle it." A tear fell. "I can't handle the pain of not knowing where she is or why she isn't answering my calls. It almost hurts to breathe; I-I mean, I've been keeping it together the past three months, but it…" he took a shaky breath. "I can't do it anymore Bro. I can't pretend it doesn't hurt."

"So don't pretend. Let it out. It's not healthy to keep it bottled up."

"But, our gigs. What about—"

"You keep it together when you need to. Until then, let it out. I'm here whenever you need me."

The red head turned sorrowful eyes to his brother. For a moment, he didn't speak. Then suddenly, his head dropped onto the bassist's shoulder and three months of bottled up pain and emotion came pouring out, soaking the other man's shoulder with sorrowful tears.

Ferb repositioned himself on the couch, wrapping his arms around Phineas shoulders and holding him tight. "Shh…it'll be alright. Everything will be alright."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, not going to lie; I don't think this is my best Not Just a Summer Fling spinoff. But meh; it happens. And yeah, kind of a downer ending, but it has to end like this (if you've read Not Just a Summer Fling, you'll understand why). Hope you enjoyed it regardless!


End file.
